Beauxbâtons
by Neko-oh
Summary: 1995- Un tournoi de Quidditch s'organise entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons ; une partition, une montre, et quelques cauchemars... FIC AVORTEE ! note de fin de fanfic !
1. Entrée sur scène

Beauxbâtons

Chapitre 1 : _Entrée sur scène_

Circé referma son livre et se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre son amie. Cette dernière se pencha également vers elle. Entre toutes deux, Adelanda ré ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut. Son regard, d'ordinaire aussi vide et profond qu'un hiver, paraissait de surcroît en somnolence. Elle rabattit sur ses cheveux gris sa capuche et enroula son châle autour de son cou. A sa droite, Gabrielle déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

- Elle a pleuré dans sa chambre… pas devant mes parents, bien sûr, elle a trop d'orgueil mais… elle connaissait bien ce garçon… et puis bon, elle était sur les lieux, quand même.

- Oui, mais de mon côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter qu'on ne soit arrivé que troisième… Ta sœur était géniale, pourtant ! marmonna Circé en remettant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ses strangulots… ces bestioles sont véritablement insensées ! répliqua Gabrielle d'un ton froissé.

Les deux voix des jeunes filles, retentissantes et prompts, furent interrompues par celle d'Adelanda, douce et lent, d'un timbre presque aigu.

- Ta sœur a évidemment du se sentir très perturbée par la mort de ce garçon… Le savoir mort, et dans ces circonstances, ça a du lui faire un choc, bien sûr.

- Ah… oui, oui, bien sûr ! balbutia Gabrielle.

Adelanda esquissa un petit mouvement de tête. Elle enfonça son visage dans son châle et fixa un point au hasard, devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent la frappait en pleine figure. Toujours, une vielle image, fanée et fissurée, aux couleurs défraîchies, lui revenait en mémoire. Une jeune fille, chaudement vêtue, émerveillée dans un traîneau hissé dans le ciel par deux cygnes blancs, telle une princesse, voyait à l'horizon se former un palais de jouets et de friandises, dans l'envolement d'une musique enchanteresse. Comme elle.

            Adelanda fut sortie de son rêve par Circé qui commença à chanter à tue-tête une chanson moldue au rythme entraînant et rapide. Gabrielle lui emboîta le pas et durant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que deux voix tonitruantes dans le traîneau de chêne à l'emblème de Beauxbâtons.

- Il est toujours aussi beau.

- Et toujours aussi charmant.

- Et toujours aussi attirant.

- Et toujours aussi…

Circé fit la grimace.

- Entouré ! annonça-t-elle.

Une jeune fille rousse avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Valmire Heclair, le seul Valmire Heclair, l'unique Valmire Heclair. On pouvait trouver un exemplaire de sa photo dans tous les dortoirs des filles. La gente féminine avait un étrange comportement dès qu'il s'agissait de lui : on trouvait autant de groupes solidaires qui luttaient pour qu'aucune fille n'approche « le jeune dieu » - comme elles l'appelaient –  que de fidèles amies se crêpant le chignon pour ses beaux yeux noirs.

            Gabrielle poussa un long soupir tandis que Circé faisait mine de lancer l'Avada Kedavra à la «                        - … rouquine – pimbêche – number – one que je hais, que je déteste, que j'exècre, que je maudis, que je…          

-          Calme, Circé. Une bonne dose de cyanure fera l'affaire, tu sais.

- Merci, Adelanda, j'avais oublié que tu ne portes aucun regard sur…

Et Circé accomplit un geste dramatique vers le jeune homme qui laissait faire les discrètes caresses de Kilda Ruth dont la chevelure explosive volait sous le vent.

- Non, effectivement ! approuva Adelanda. Je ne lui porte aucune attention, et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je le ferais.

Pour manifester son mécontentement et son incompréhension, Circé lança un coup de pied rageur contre la valise qu'elle essayait, en vain, de descendre du traîneau. A l'autre bout de ce dernier, Gabrielle reprenait les affaires qui jonchaient la banquette et saluaient de temps à autre des visages retrouvés. Adelanda prit le cordon de sa malle et fit quelques pas.

            Le son de la corne retentit alors. En quelques secondes, alors que l'éclat de l'instrument résonnait encore, tous les élèves étaient réunis en neuf rangs impeccables, deux par deux, dans un silence parfait, capes et châles bleus volant dans la brise.

            Quand ils aperçurent la gigantesque directrice arriver devant eux, seule Adelanda put entendre Circé grommeler entre ses dents :

« Et c'est là que l'année commence. »

Adelanda se servit d'un plat de salade. Tous ces gestes, comme ces mots, étaient empreints d'une lenteur infinie. Circé l'avait autrefois surnommée « le cosmonaute » comme si son amie se trouvait sans cesse en apesanteur. Les tables rondes groupaient chacune une dizaine de personnes. En général, on trouvait toujours les mêmes groupes assis aux mêmes tables. Et encore une fois, les trois sorcières se trouvaient avec les seules personnes qui supportaient Adelanda. Trois. Trois personnes seulement appréciaient – ou qui en tout cas la supportaient – cette jeune fille placide, au calme olympien, au regard impassible et inébranlable. Nathaniel Hurich, Sébastien Loup, Ildur Wernel seuls considéraient Adelanda comme un être douée de parole et de compréhension il faut dire que les autres élèves ne se seraient pas étonnés de soudainement voir apparaître une soucoupe volante dans la salle, discerner un petit être à la peau verte sortir de son véhicule lumineux et l'entendre déclarer d'une voix métallique que Adelanda devait retourner parmi les siens ( du moins les élèves qui connaissaient le mot « ovni ».)

Nathaniel Hurich manifestait une vive attention à l'égard d'Adelanda. Toujours à essayer de la piéger, à l'affût de quelques indices qui puissent prouver qu'Adelanda était, comme eux, humaine. Son regard tapageur faisait rougir bien des jeunes filles. Il aimait à se donner des allures de poète romantique et suicidaire et déclamait parfois aux premières incarnations féminines qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin quelques vers inconnus (la pauvre fille se croyait alors vite élue de son cœur…).

            A l'autre bout de la table, Gabrielle Delacours se battait avec Sébastien Loup à propos d'une quelconque remarque de ce dernier. Cela faisait sourire Circé et Nathaniel à tout bout de champs. Autant Sébastien pouvait se montrer tel un ange, doux, gentil et calme, autant il prenait un regard délicieusement malicieux et taquin auprès de Gabrielle. Cette dernière le maudissait cent fois par jour et il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils s'adoraient mutuellement. Quant à Ildur Wernel… C'était le cousin de Nathaniel et ce dernier déclarait sans cesse son incompréhension au fait qu'ils soient de la même famille. Ildur lui lançait alors un regard glacial qui signifiait que, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas. Ildur, avec son regard noir et glacial, ses cheveux bruns, son teint blanc, sa voix gelée – qu'il faisait peut entendre – et ses gestes allongés, refroidissaient les adolescentes qui le comparaient à leurs ténébreux héros de roman. Ildur n'était pas ténébreux. Juste froid et sans vie.

            Circé demanda à Adelanda de lui donner le plat de viande.

- Je suis fatiguée, geignit-elle en se servant. Et dire qu'il faut se lever tôt demain…

- Pour avoir une après-midi de libre ! Dois-je te rappeler que demain, c'est mercredi ? s'exclama Nathaniel avec enthousiasme.

- Ca n'empêchera pas mon réveil de sonner à 6 heures tapantes ! maugréa Circé.

- Courage, jeune fille ! déclara Sébastien avec douceur.

- Et c'est le champion de la grasse matinée qui dit ça ? s'étouffa Gabrielle.

- Dormeuse professionnelle, du calme, veux-tu ? contesta Sébastien.

La jeune fille bougonna tandis que Sébastien gardait un comportement détaché. Nathaniel taquina Adelanda dont l'allure d'éternelle fatiguée l'amusait. La sorcière se contentait de lui répondre par une remarque cynique ou insensible.

- Alors, Adelanda, on a révisé, cet été ?

- En tout cas plus que toi, répondit Adelanda d'une voix calme.

- Comme si tu ignorais l'état des notes d'Adelanda ! déclama Circé d'une voix tragique.

- Ouais, déplorable, se moqua Gabrielle. Entre vingt et vingt, moyenne catastrophique.

Sébastien soupira.

- En tout cas, c'est pas avec Rougeau que je vais arriver à des notes respectables cette année ! marmotta-t-il.

Mademoiselle Rougeau, respectable professeur d'enchantements, enseignait sa matière depuis déjà trois ans. Jeune sorcière très qualifiée, elle avait pris en grippe Sébastien Loup dès que ce dernier avait osé franchir le pas de la porte. Gabrielle répétait sans cesse à son ami que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Rougeau détestait, qu'il fallait bien lui avoir un souffre-douleur dans sa carrière, le jeune garçon gardait une profonde rancœur non contre sa professeur, mais contre lui-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire à sa professeur pour que celle-ci le hait à ce point ? Quant Nathaniel s'était énervé au milieu de leur première année contre Sébastien et l'éternelle question qui tournait dans la tête de celui-ci, Sébastien s'était tu. Mais il sortait de chaque cours de sortilège les dents serrées et le regard sombre.

- Ne te plains pas ! maugréa Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas chaque jour regretter d'avoir sauté trois classes d'un coup…

Gabrielle était effectivement âgée de onze ans, et non de quatorze comme ses congénères. Sa mémoire était sans limite et sa capacité magique extraordinaire. Comme répétait Nathaniel dès qu'il le pouvait : « Les Vélanes nous avaient habituées à autre chose ! »

Les élèves se régalaient de gâteaux et de glaces lorsque le tintement d'une cuillère contre un verre à vin résonna dans la salle. En deux secondes à peine, tous les élèves retirèrent leurs serviettes, cessèrent de manger, se mirent debout et le silence se fit. La directrice, Mme Maxime, se leva à son tour et jaugea ses élèves d'un regard fier.

« Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui débute. Vous saurez, j'en suis certaine, vous montrer une fois de plus à la hauteur. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

Tous s'efforcèrent de garder un silence et une attention respectueuse.

« Premièrement, je sais que beaucoup de rumeurs et de dires ont parcouru notre monde depuis le Tournoi des trois… quatre sorciers où notre établissement a participé également. Malgré le tragique événement dont peut-être certains ont entendu parler, l'école de Poudlard et notre propre académie avons décidé de ne pas perdre l'esprit d'union. C'est pourquoi, cette année, sera organisé ici- même un Tournoi de Quidditch entre les deux écoles. »

Excitation, étonnement se mêlaient dans les regards des élèves. Nathaniel serra son poing, ferma les yeux et, dans une expression d'extase béate, murmura : « OUI ! »

Nathaniel, fervent supporter des Sombrelacs, trônait également au poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe Nationale Junior du Monde Magique Français.

Tous les joueurs de cette équipe de trouvait à Beauxbâtons et tous les encourageaient pendant les matchs qui se déroulaient ou durant les week-ends, ou durant les vacances.

« J'aimerais, poursuivit Mme Maxime, vous informer de mes absences qui auront lieu tout au long de l'année, pour diverses raisons. Le Professeur Rougeau, notre directrice-adjointe, prendra ainsi sur ses épaules mon rôle quand je ne serais présente.

« J'attends de vous encore cette année une conduite exemplaire. Aujourd'hui est un jour très différent du 3 Septembre de l'année dernière. Car aujourd'hui, mon devoir est de vous l'annoncer, Lord Voldemort est revenu. »

Un silence glaça la salle. On aurait presque dit que du givre apparaissant dans les yeux de la directrice. Certains élèves se regardèrent, incrédules. D'autres tremblèrent d'effroi. Seule, Adelanda, continua de fixer Mme Maxime de ses deux yeux inexpressifs. 

« Il est hors de question de tolérer la moindre incartade. Le danger. Connaissez-vous ce mot ? Je ne crois pas que des jeunes gens de votre âge le sachent vraiment. Soyez vigilants. Toujours ! J'ajouterais aussi que la venue des élèves de Poudlard ne devra en rien laisser entendre un quelconque relâchement disciplinaire ou d'efforts.

« Les joueurs de Quidditch – une lueur de fierté brilla dans les yeux de la directrice – ne subiront pas non plus un traitement de faveur. Le travail est de mise. J'espère que je me suis montrée assez clair dans mes attentes. A vous de jouer !

« Demain, vos cours commenceront à huit heures trente précises. Rendez-vous à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner ! »

La femme se leva, fit quelques pas promptes vers une porte maculées d'émeraudes et disparut de la salle. Les élèves se dévisageait plus que jamais. Certains essayaient de comprendre la réaction d'un autre… Quelques uns, parmi les plus jeunes, questionnaient leurs congénères et les plus âgés. La plupart ne connaissaient le nom de Voldemort pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient le prononcer ? Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que tous soient immobilisés rien qu'en entendant son nom ? Ils venaient de familles moldues… Y avait-il un danger aussi profond que celui décrit par leur directrice dans le monde des sorciers ?

Quant aux autres, ils se trouvaient plongés dans une sorte de panique incrédule : Voldemort ? Revenu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas mort ? Et… les Mangemorts ? Eux aussi, de retour ? S'était-il déjà produit un meurtre ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-il pas su plutôt ? Et les Mains Noirs, ces alliés des Mangemorts, aussi puissantes que ces derniers, aussi fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres que la plupart d'entre eux, ces mystèrieux assassins qui frappaient sans crier gare, avec plus de cruauté qu'il n'est capable d'imaginer ?

Eux aussi, tous, revenus ? Non, rien ne s'était entendu, rien.. rien…

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir tapissées de rouge que filles et garçons se séparèrent.

Gabrielle, Adelanda et Circé rejoignirent les camarades avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur chambre. Gerda De Loing sautilla vers elle, sac sur l'épaule, tandis qu'Anne Kanno se traînait, valise en main.

Puis, Delphine Routaie les rejoignit à son tour. Dans la grande chambre aux murs de marbre, restaient une année encore trois lits de trop. Elles s'en accommodaient en étendant leurs affaires sur les draps.

            Encore une fois, Adelanda passa plus de temps à ranger ses ustensiles de magie qu'à disposer ses vêtements encore une fois, Gerda la taquina à ce sujet encore une fois, Gabrielle prit la défense de son amie encore une fois, Delphine trouva la situation parfaite pour attaquer Adelanda sur tous les points possibles et imaginables encore une fois, Circé donna une gifle à Delphine encore une fois, Anne retint Delphine qui, rouge de colère, incendiait Circé en hurlant et en la menaçant de mille et une tortures, s'apprêtait à lui donner quelques coups bien sentis encore une fois, Adelanda se glissa dans son lit sans prêter la moindre attention aux disputes qui se poursuivaient à son égard.

« Ca sera une année comme d'habitude, songea Adelanda alors que les pleurs de Delphine résonnaient dans la pièce. Il faudra juste que je songe à ne pas me faire tuer… »


	2. Les premiers vers se déclament

Beauxbâtons

Chapitre 2 : _Les premiers vers se déclament_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Gabrielle sonna à trois reprises avant que la main de sa propriétaire ne vienne arrêter le mécanisme. En se levant et prenant ses vêtements, Gabrielle remarqua que le lit d'Adelanda était déjà vide et fait. Il était difficile de comprendre Adelanda. Très difficile. Cependant, Gabrielle se sentait parfois très proche de ces grands yeux sans fond…

Sortant de ses draps, Delphine ramena ses longs cheveux clairs en arrière. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et, sans un mot pour Gabrielle, sortit devant elle vers la porte blanche qui menait au couloir, puis à la salle de bain, commune à toutes les occupantes du couloir bleu.

Gabrielle suivit sa camarade, et, en refermant la porte, put entendre distinctement Circé qui marmonnait quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles et Gerda qui lui répondait par des bâillements sonores.

Tout mot du discours de Mme Maxime semblait avoir été enfoui dans une tombe.

Dans la pièce d'eau, c'était, comme chaque matin de rentrée, la débâcle à partir de sept heures quarante-cinq précises. Ces demoiselles en retard faisaient tout tomber, se disputaient pour les pièces de douches, pour un savon que chacune croyait être le leur, pour un outil d'esthétique introuvable… Circé feignit de ne pas avoir fait exprès d'envoyer de l'eau – en grande quantité – sur Kilda Ruth qui la foudroya du regard. Puis, toutes habillées de leur robe blanche et bleue, descendirent dans la salle à manger.

Plusieurs quarantaines d'élèves descendirent en rang dans les escaliers. Quand tous furent debout devant leurs chaises, attendant un signal leur permettant de s'asseoir, Nathaniel, qui paraissait de très bonne humeur, claqua des talons et mima un discret garde-à-vous.

Alors, le professeur Rougeau entra dans la salle en faisant claquer ses talons et voler ses cheveux blonds au vent, s'assit à sa place, à gauche du siège vide de Mme Maxime et donna de la main un gracieux mouvement qui semblait signifier : « Pauvres profanes, asseyez-vous donc, puisque manger fait partie des seuls actes qui ne vous demandent pas de réfléchir. »

            Circé cherchait des arguments pour défendre sa conduite envers Kilda Ruth lorsqu'Adelanda interrogea soudain : « Quand viennent-ils, ces joueurs de Quidditch anglais ? »

Nathaniel lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de répondre : « J'aimerais te répondre, très chère, mais hélas, nous n'en savons rien, vois-tu ? » Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant d'ajouter : « Dis-moi, Adelanda, tu t'intéresserais aux joueurs ? La perspective de penser que tu développerais soudain un intérêt pour le Quidditch me paraissant trois fois plus invraisemblable… »

« Je voulais juste savoir votre calendrier. »

« Ou alors tu cherchais une excuse pour me parler… OH ! Dieu du ciel ! Adel' est amoureuse de moi ! »

« Oh, Seigneur tout puissant ! Nat' offre enfin à ma personne la capacité de penser comme vous. Silence, maintenant. »

« A tes ordres, être venue d'ailleurs… »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le professeur Rougeau faisait résonner ses talons sur le sol froid de Beauxbâtons. C'était le signal. Lorsque les oreilles de Sébastien percevaient ce bruit redouté, il adoptait la méthode de l'autruche. Ses yeux se baissaient, ses membres refusaient de lui obéir et le silence était sa règle. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne rien dire. Glisser sans trop d'écorchures.

Malheureusement pour lui, Mlle Rougeau ne paraissait pas de cet avis. Et ce fut encore un cours de remontrances, de remarques blessantes, de commentaires acides et de regards méprisants. Et Sébastien qui, durant sa première année d'études, demeurait à chaque trimestre premier de la classe d'enchantements, dépassant tout les autres par ses sortilèges habiles, manifestait un blocage évident pour la moindre incantation –si simple qu'elle fut.

Adelanda avait reçu pour sa part d'agréables compliments de son professeur. Les autres s'en tiraient sans trop de mal et seul Sébastien dut sortir de cours avec des devoirs supplémentaires.

Ce fut pour le garçon un soulagement de changer de salle. Le cours suivant, celui d'astronomie, retenait toute son attention. Sébastien venait d'une famille moldue et se souvenait qu'enfant, son rêve était d'un jour partir parmi les étoiles. Observer une comète au télescope, cela revenait à le rapprocher un peu plus de ces points brillants, comme à les effleurer des doigts… Surtout quand on venait à associer à ces astres des histoires extraordinaires. De plus, Monsieur de Vinc, le maître d'astronomie, savait conter les légendes mieux que quiconque.

Gabrielle ne retenait de ce cours que les longs bavardages que lui confiait Circé au creux de l'oreille. Elle se fichait des étoiles. Ces dernières n'avaient servi qu'aux grands dieux grecs, point. Pourquoi s'en soucier ? L'important ne se déroulait pas dans le ciel, et la vie, ce n'était pas l'explosion d'une étoile…

La jeune sorcière préférait de loin apprendre à transparaître… Ce cours apprenait à jouer avec l'optique, la sensation des autres et son propre corps. Devenir invisible, transplaner, traverser la matière, se fondre dedans ! Ca, c'était de l'aventure, du changement, de la véritable magie.

Elle frémissait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait rester coincer dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un état qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas… Mais jouer à ses capacités, défier ses propres limites…

* * * * * * * *

Ce fut le corps endolori et courbatu que la classe des cinquième année rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. Mlle Lin, la jeune professeur aux traits asiatiques, avait montré à ses élèves comment se matérialiser dans le corps d'une autre personne. Bien entendu, personne – exceptée Adelanda – n'avait réussi à se fondre complètement dans le corps de son camarade. Le simple fait de fondre ses doigts avec ceux d'un autre avait pris pour chacun plus d'une demie heure. Et la… chose ressentie à cet instant précis était affreusement douloureuse. Comme des milliers d'aiguille qui traverseraient un bout de chair.

Nathaniel se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Circé s'amusa durant tout le repas à le réveiller en piquant son torse de sa fourchette. Le déjeuner ne se déroulait jamais dans l'ordre. Seuls deux professeurs surveillaient la salle et le bruit régnait en permanence.

Durant le repas, alors que Sébastien se levait de table, les larmes aux yeux, déclarant qu'il se rendait dans la cour pour exercer ses enchantements, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'assit gracieusement à leur table. Tout le monde sourit en la saluant. Nathaniel se rassit sur sa chaise en sursautant et s'approcha d'elle pour mieux entendre ses paroles dans le vacarme ambiant.

« J'espère que tu es en forme, annonça-t-elle. Rendez-vous ce soir à 18 heures pour l'entraînement. C'est au terrain, comme d'habitude… Bye ! »

Elle se releva et rejoint alors sa propre table. Lena De Tour était la capitaine de l'équipe Nationale de Quidditch dans laquelle jouait Nathaniel. Celui-ci nourrissait pour la jeune fille une dévotion absolue et s'en cachait à peine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ce soir de 4 septembre, Sébastien dénia ses livres d'enchantements et accompagna Nathaniel qui avait vêtu sa cape et ses bottes de joueur, et qui, son balai fièrement tenu en main, se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Outre les joueurs qui se trouvaient déjà réunis sur la pelouse, Nathaniel et Sébastien ne distinguaient seulement que trois personnes assises dans les tribunes.

Ce fut pour eux une surprise de voir Adelanda parmi ces derniers. Une surprise si grande que Nathaniel manqua de s'étouffer.

« JE RÊVE ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. MAIS JE RÊVE ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea Sébastien d'un air ahuri.

« Rien… ça ne m'amuse pas particulièrement d'être là. » répondit Adelanda de sa voix sourde.

« Tu es amoureuse, hein ? Dis, tu es amoureuse, c'est ça ? Mais dis-le franchement, enfin ! Et il joue au Quidditch, c'est ça ? C'est David ? Ou Grégoire ? Réponds, dis ! » s'empressa de questionner Nathaniel.

Mais la voix de Léna appelant le garçon permit à Adelanda d'échapper aux cris hystèriques de son ami. Sébastien s'assit à côté d'Adelanda et sourit.

Sur la pelouse, Lena, Sonia Montaigne, Grégoire Hulot, Elisabeth Duroy, David Duray et Thétis d'Aloïse parlaient tous ensemble. Lorsque Nathaniel les rejoint, Lena leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle, resta debout et les dévisagea avec sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler longuement avec chacun d'entre vous, mais j'espère que tous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Mme Maxime nous l'a annoncé hier soir, cette année n'en est pas une comme les autres. Nous allons affronter l'équipe de Poudlard en décembre. Nous avons donc droit à deux mois et demi pour nous préparer, pas plus. Il faut que nous soyons au point à la mi décembre, là aura lieu le premier match. »

Thétis leva la main pour poser une question. C'était une élève de sixième année, ressemblant en tout point à la déesse marine dont elle portait le nom. Le teint de nacre, des cheveux blonds et doucement bouclés portés à la grecque, elle était également mince et gracile. Sa voix était aigue et élégante ses paroles étaient courtoises et charmantes envers tous.  Elle jouait au poste d'attrapeuse.

« Si j'ai calculé correctement, nous aurons très peu de séances pour nous entraîner d'ici-là… »

« J'y viens, répondit Léna. Nous nous entraînerons chaque soir. Et ne grommelez pas si vous avez été choisis pour cette équipe, c'est qu'on a aussi convenu que vous étiez aptes à supporter et le travail scolaire, et la vie quotidienne, et les matchs. Mme Maxime a d'ailleurs été claire sur ce point. »

« Ils ont déjà gagné des prix ? demanda Grégoire dont les mèches blondes tombaient devant les yeux. »

« J'ai cherché des informations sur eux et rien de tel n'est indiqué il n'est organisé à Poudlard qu'une coupe annuelle entre équipes. »

« ENTRE équipes ? Il y en a plusieurs ? » s'étrangla David de sa voix rauque.

« Contrairement à nous, Poudlard répartit ses élèves dans différentes maisons… Par groupe, si tu veux. Et chacun de ses groupes est représenté durant l'année par une équipe de Quidditch ces équipes s'affrontent et une coupe est attribuée à la gagnante. »

« Et… laquelle devrons-nous affronter ? demanda Elisabeth qui coiffait d'une queue de cheval ses mèches châtain.

« C'est là que ça se complique… Aucune équipe n'était parfaite, alors ils ont, heu, « mixés » les équipes ! Il y aura des joueurs de différentes maisons, je crois… »

Elisabeth, Thétis et Sonia échangèrent un sourire entendu.

« Il y a plus de garçons ou de filles, dans cette équipe ? »

Léna se mit à rire  tandis que David faisait mine en se tournant vers Elisabeth – qui était sa petite amie – d'éclater en sanglots. Grégoire souffla d'un air nonchalant sur les mèches qui lui barraient le visage et Nathaniel semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Qui est le capitaine ? Tu as la liste des joueurs ? » s'enquérit Nathaniel.

Léna acquiesça et se dirigea vers son sac. Elle revint vers le garçon la feuille en main, et lu d'une voix forte pour inciter les autres à se taire : « Poursuiveurs : Johnson, Angelina Warrington, Jeremy Elbow, Lois… » énuméra-t-elle.

Sonia murmura : « Inconnu au bataillon… »

Léna continua d'annoncer les noms : « Batteurs : Fred et George Weasley… »

Grégoire déclara qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de la famille Weasley lorsqu'il habitait en Angleterre.

« Gardien : Carol Coulds. »

Personne ne murmura mot.

« Et attrapeur… »

Léna relut le papier avec insistance.

« Hum… Je dois être fatiguée… J'ai cru lire… »

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Nathaniel voyait ses amis se lever des tribunes où ils étaient assis, intrigués par le bégayement de Léna. Elisabeth prit la feuille des mains de sa capitaine et lut à intelligible voix.

« Harry Potter ! »

Après un instant d'immobilité complète, tous se levèrent, comme si le sol était rebondissant et se mirent à crier : « Quoi ? Lui ? C'est pas possible ! Passe-moi cette feuille ! JE VEUX LIRE ! »

Quand Nathaniel et Sébastien sortirent du stade, Adelanda était déjà partie.

* * * * * * * * * *

Adelanda avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait. Donc, il viendrait… Dommage qu'elle ne joue pas dans l'équipe elle aussi, ça lui aurait simplifié la tâche. Elle aurait eu un prétexte pour aller lui parler. Là, ça serait plus difficile. Incroyablement plus difficile. Et extrêmement ambigu. Il fallait déjà qu'elle choisisse ses mots. Sinon, le pauvre garçon ne comprendrait rien. Personne ne comprendrait rien !

               Elle se monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans le couloir bleu, on n'entendait que de vagues conversations de filles… Les autres travaillaient.

Adelanda perçut également un fond musical. De la musique… Elle dépassa la chambre où deux élèves chantaient à tue-tête et courut presque jusqu'à la porte où une plaque de cuivre annonçait les noms des occupantes. Aucune de ses camarades n'était rentrée alors elle se rua sur son lit, tira les rideaux bleus et or, et de sous son matelas sortit une pochette rouge sang qu'elle vida sur son drap. Une montre d'or, qui ne possédait aucun chiffre, seulement une lune à gauche, un soleil à droite, une étoile en bas et une Terre Noire en haut une fiole, minuscule, bercée de minerais et qui semblait contenir un liquide rose pâle un livre, très mince, à couverture de cuire et dont les pages étaient reliées d'un ruban rouge puis, une autre pochette de soie, dont elle sortir un disque brillant et une vieille image qu'elle serra contre son cœur. Alors elle posa les mains contre le disque et ferma les yeux. Nul besoin d'engin pour écouter de la musique.

Envolée.


	3. En coulisse

Beauxbâtons

Chapitre 3 : _En coulisse_

_Partie 1_

Harry détourna les yeux de la feuille verte que lui tendait Ron. Ce dernier rangea le papier dans sa poche. Il observa son ami qui plongeait dans son bol de céréales sans un regard pour lui.

« Ca ne te dit pas, d'aller en France ? » hasarda Ron.

Harry garda le silence.

« Si, bien sûr ! » finit-il par répondre.

La France, le Quidditch. Tout ça n'avait plus de sens. Il soupira. 

Plus de sens.

« Enfin, Harry, tu vas participer à un grand événement ! On a plus vu de matchs de Quidditch entre écoles étrangères depuis 1878… » insista Hermione.

Harry serra les dents. S'il avait pu, il aurait abandonné son rôle d'attrapeur. Trop tard, maintenant. Beaucoup trop tard.

Harry s'assit près des tribunes. Il s'adossa au banc et ferma les yeux. S'entraîner, toujours s'entraîner ! Avant, le Quidditch comptait pour lui, mais maintenant, maintenant… toujours ce vide au fond de l'estomac, cette angoisse dans la gorge, ce creux dans les côtes ! Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose… Et l'absence des nouvelles de Sirius ! Les remarques odieuses de Draco dans les couloirs ! Le regard en coin des autres élèves… Ces nouvelles, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, étouffées, mais déjà atroces… un meurtre par ici, une disparition par là ! Le silence du Ministère… Le voyage de Hagrid, si mystèrieux et inquiétant. Et ce rêve, toujours le même, ce cauchemar qui hantait ses pensées ! Deux yeux rouges, un rire de givre et le corps étendu de Cedric…

Il était même impossible de parler à Ron ! Même à lui ! Ou a Hermione ! Non, la loi du silence s'imposait à lui… Ou plutôt, il s'imposait cette loi à lui-même !

Il fronça les sourcils ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Lorsqu'une ombre lui cacha toute lumière. Il ouvrit les yeux.

            En face de lui, Cho Chang le regardait d'un œil vide. Cependant, quand elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un sourire. Harry était surpris et décontenancé.

- Alors… le jeune Potter paresse au soleil ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Désorienté, il ne savait que dire.

Cho désigna alors l'Eclair de Feu d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu veux jouer ?

Quoi ?

- Non…heu… Non…

- Comme tu veux… Alors, content pour le championnat ?

- …

- Je viens aussi. Toutes les équipes y vont, finalement.

- Oh… Mais… Vous…

- En fait, on va attendre sur nos bancs que vous soyez blessés pour jouer à votre place.

- Sympathique.

- Très. Tu devrais être content d'avoir été choisi…

Cho s'adossa à son tour contre le banc. Elle croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa son regard dans le ciel. Harry pouvait observer ses yeux de perle et ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Tu ne peux pas tout me dire, murmura-t-elle alors. Mais je ne pense pas que tout cacher soit la bonne solution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? chuchota presque Harry qui refoulait tant bien que mal quelque larmes, en sachant et redoutant la réponse de Cho.

- Pourquoi il l'a tué ?

- Tu crois qu'il faut une raison à Lord Voldemort pour tuer ? Il était là par hasard.

- Tu crois ? Par hasard ? répéta Cho.

- Oui ! Ca aurait été un des autres champions avec moi, et bien…

Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer.

- D'accord. Harry… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Lui raconter ? TOUT lui raconter ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Cho le fixa quelques instants, puis elle se leva et fit quelques pas comme si elle rentrait au château.

- Je t'ai vu en meilleur forme, Potter…

Et elle lança dans les airs quelque chose qui ré atterrit sur la robe de Harry. Le garçon étudia l'objet. Une petite boule dorée qui déploya ses ailes. Le vif d'or.

_Partie 2_

Sara cria. Puis, elle descendit l'escalier de chêne quatre à quatre et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Haletante, elle porta sa main jusqu'à son cœur et leva son regard vers le saule.

« ADELANDA ! » cria-t-elle.

Dans les hautes branches, on bougea. Puis, Sara distingua une petite silhouette qui se faufilait entre les feuillages. Elle appela encore une fois. Deux fois. « Descendez, sinon je vais me fâcher ! » proféra-t-elle. Quand soudain une petite tête à la chevelure grise sortit de l'arbre, à l'envers. Sara poussa un cri. Adelanda n'était retenue que par ses deux jambes qui s'accrochaient à une branche.

« Adelanda, murmura la jeune femme, remontez sur cette branche et descendez doucement de cet arbre. »

La fillette garda son inexpressivité.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! » cria Sara.

En quelques mouvements, Adelanda se trouvait sur la terre ferme. Sara serra les dents et la prit d'une poigne ferme par le bras. Cette enfant était insupportable. Plus qu'insupportable ! Etrange, de surcroît. Jamais une parole, ni un regard d'enfant. Et cette façon de dévisager tout le monde avec un regard d'adulte ! Oh, combien Sara se trouvait mal à l'aise en sa présence !

La première question sur Adelanda que la domestique se souvenait avoir posé à la cuisinière quand elle était arrivée dans cette maison était : « Est-elle muette ? »

« Non, mais c'est limite. » avait répondu la vieille femme.

Sara, traînant toujours Adelanda par le bras, rentra dans le manoir et remonta les escaliers, la fillette derrière elle.

« Votre grand-mère vous demande. » déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en se dirigeant vers une porte sombre. Elle sortit de sa poche une clé de fer forgé et l'enclencha dans la serrure. Puis, elle tourna le bouton de la porte, et poussa Adelanda à l'intérieur.

La petite fille avança à pas feutrés sur le parquet. Sara referma la porte. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de teintures noires, et elle devinait dans la pénombre, sa grand-mère, allongée dans son lit, sous mille draps et oreillers. La seule lumière qui illuminait la chambre était une bougie à la flamme vacillante, qui se tenait sur une petite table de bois foncé. Adelanda s'approcha du lit.

« Peux-tu… nous donner un peu de lumière, Adelanda ? »

A cette phrase bien connue, la fillette courut presque jusqu'à la bougie, et, avec l'aide de l'objet, fit le tour de la chambre afin de l'éclairer. Sur son passage s'allumaient des lampions, des lanternes, des guirlandes faites de cent bougies de couleur mutliples. Et Adelanda discernait désormais le visage bienveillant de sa grand-mère, dont le mince sourire semblait s'essouffler sur ses lèvres fines. La vieille femme portait ses cheveux sous des châles indiens, et était vêtue d'une robe parvenue d'une contrée lointaine.

Elle tendit la main vers sa petite-fille.

« Approche, Adelanda. » murmura-t-elle.

Adelanda monta sur le lit, tout près de sa grand-mère.

« Aujourd'hui, annonça cette dernière, je dois te révéler un secret… Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Un secret… que je garde en mon cœur depuis que je l'ai découvert… c'était il y a tellement d'années… tellement… Tends tes mains, Adelanda. »

La petite fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Puis, elle observa le secret qu'on lui avait transmis.

« Tu dois le garder dans ton cœur ! Jusqu'à ce que tu le vois ! Adelanda, il faut que tu trouves l'être qui peut garder ton secret. Quand enfin, tes yeux le verront, tu lui diras, tu lui donneras et le protégeras. Telle est la tâche que je te confie… Mais je sais que tu l'honoreras comme je te l'ai demandée… Va, maintenant, petite fille ! »

Adelanda descendit du lit. Elle marcha vers la porte, puis se retourna.

« Dans combien de jours l'aurai-je, grand-mère ? »

La vielle femme rit. Elle porta la main à son cou où brillait la petite chaîne en or tant et tant désirée.

« Demain, très chère enfant, demain… »

« Et… »

« Oui ? »

« Pouvez-vous encore… la musique ? »

La vieille femme sourit. Adelanda se rapprocha encore une fois. La main de la femme, ridée et fragile, se posa sur le front de la fillette. Elles sourirent toutes les deux. Et Adelanda sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seule, la vieille femme, toujours souriante, sortit de son lit. Elle s'habilla de sa plus belle parure, retira les voiles de ses cheveux pour y mettre des perles et des éclats d'or et d'argent. Elle chaussa ses chaussures de soie, laça les rubans autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets. Puis, elle ôta de sa peau tous les bijoux qui y brillaient et les rangea dans un tiroir clair. Puis, elle prit un pinceau et des couleurs, et maquilla sa chair de mille et un dessins et symboles. Alors enfin, elle s'allongea sur son lit, sur lequel jonchaient des tissus de couleurs vives. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle massa contre sa paume la chaîne en or et dans sa tête se chanta un air de musique… Envolée…

« Madame est morte ! Oh, mon dieu, Madame est morte ! » Ce fut ces paroles chantées à l'aube qu'entendit Adelanda, se réveillant dans son lit en sursaut. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle descendit de son matelas et courut dans le couloir en chemise de nuit, quand elle se cogna à Sara…

« On a retrouvé votre grand-mère, dans son lit, ce matin-même, morte… Voilà ce qu'elle vous offre ! »

La domestique tendit alors à Adelanda une chaîne en or, et une partition de musique.

_Partie 3_

La jeune fille courut plus vite, effectua des enjambées plus grandes encore. Il fallait être encore plus rapide. Quand elle faillit renverser un enfant qui jouait par terre, elle ne ralentit pas et lorsqu'elle tomba sur le pavé, et qu'après s'être relevée, les genoux et les mains en sang, elle se releva et se remit à courir, elle allait plus vite encore qu'au départ.

Devant le portail de la grande maison, elle s'arrêta, pantelante. Puis elle sauta sur le chemin de gravier et, arrivée à la porte de chêne, entra promptement dans le hall et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle à manger. Elle arriva dans la pièce au haut plafond ils étaient tous à table et la regardaient, elle. La jeune fille reprenait son souffle. Elle n'était pas coiffée et ses cheveux échevelés lui tombaient sur les épaules sa robe blanche était trempée, et déchirée sur le bas sa chair saignait à certains endroits et ses yeux, affolés, ne cessaient de se balancer d'un côté à l'autre.

Nulle personne, assise à la table, ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous immobiles comme les bibelots qui trônaient sur la cheminée. Aussi froids et sans coeur que des objets. On aurait presque pu distinguer de la poussière sur leurs visages ternes et leurs vêtements de velours. Pour elle, c'était effrayant. Elle tomba sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, d'abord en silence puis, dans un sursaut d'énergie incontrôlable, ses pleurs devinrent sanglots, et ses sanglots, plaintes, gémissements, puis cris, hurlements. Et enfin, quand elle se releva pour donner des coups, des gifles, pour mordre et déchirer, griffer, deux hommes, qui se tenaient assis sur leurs chaises, se levèrent de la grande table de chêne. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la jeune femme qui tenta de se débattre lorsque chacun lui prit un bras pour l'emmener de force vers le cœur de la maison. Puis, à force de gémissements et de fatigue, la voix de la femme s'éteignit dans les couloirs. Dans le salon, les femmes détournèrent leurs regards de l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, elle gisait sanglotante et souffrante, et reprirent des conversations légères et inintéressantes entrecoupées de petites gorgées de thé.

Personne n'avait remarqué que, derrière la tapisserie qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre du mur, une petite fille observait la scène. Cette même petite fille repoussa le tissu qui la cachait et repartit d'un pas calme vers le couloir où elle seule pouvait se glisser. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre. Elle était censée faire la sieste.


	4. Népal et Amazonie

Beauxbâtons

Chapitre 4 : _Népal et Amazonie_

Sonia fonça sur le souaffle aussi vite que son balai le lui permettait. Oubliant et la pluie qui tombait sur elle, et les risques qu'elle engendrait en volant aussi rapidement, elle fixa ses yeux sur l'objet qu'elle désirait attraper. Trop tard, la balle écarlate s'en était allée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Nathaniel rejoignit son équipière aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » lui cria-t-il.

« Au Quidditch ! » répliqua-t-elle, rouge de colère et d'efforts. « Mais au lieu de jouer au défenseur qui reste cantonné au cercle d'or, essaye d'attraper le souaffle sous cette averse et on en reparlera, d'accord ? » Elle vola quelque mètres et disparut du champ de vision de Nathaniel. Le garçon soupira. Mais il entendit la voix de Lena leur crier quelque chose. Enfin, « entendit »… Une sorte d'écho hurlé tant bien que mal dans la tempête. Malgré le vent qui lui giflait le visage et lui battait aux tempes, il tenta de rejoindre le sol. Quand il mit les pieds sur ce dernier, il faillit maintes fois de se rompre le cou tant la pluie avait transformé le terrain en un marécage profond et très glissant. Le jeune homme tentait de se rappeler ce que lui avait répété Pierre, son grand frère, quand il lui avait appris à patiner sur le lac gelé, près de la forêt de Vertendre. Il réussit à atteindre Lena qui les attendait d'un air sombre, chaudement abritée dans une cape écarlate, sous le toit charpenté des vestiaires. Il put constater que certains avaient eu moins de chance que lui : il distinguait la silhouette d'une Elisabeth pestant de rage, se retenant tant bien que mal à un David hilare, maculée d'une boue visqueuse qui nourrissait quelques brins d'herbe ça et là. Quand ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires, tous poussèrent un soupir de plaisir à se retrouver dans une pièce chauffée, agréablement meublée, et dans laquelle on pouvait trouver sur chaque étagère des piles énormes de serviettes colorées, douces, et ensorcelées de façons à ce qu'elles restent chaudes dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Sonia en saisit une et entreprit de se laver de la boue qui salissait son visage. Chacun prit exemple sur elle, riant du sort d'Elisabeth dont la tâche (se débarrasser de la terre qui s'étendait sur son visage, ses mains, ses bras, ses cheveux, sa cape, ses vêtements et ses bottes) semblait désesperée, sans se soucier de Lena qui demeurait dos au mur, les bras croisés et ses cheveux noirs tombant sur sa figure, cachant son expression. Quand soudain, au milieu des éclats de rire et des exclamations de mécontentement, la voix de Lena retentit tel un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel, figeant tout le monde sur place comme l'aurait fait un sort de stupéfixion.

« VOUS ETES NULS ! » rugit-elle.

Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux noirs déchiraient tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

« PITOYABLES ! » continua-t-elle. Elle se mit à marcher en rond avec des pas rapides et empressés.

« RIDICULES ! » assura-t-elle.

« Pathétiques… » ajouta-t-elle enfin. C'était comme le coup de grâce, et ces mots amenèrent à ses yeux de grosses larmes brillantes. Tout le monde se tut.

« Tu sais, Lena, avança Sonia d'un ton calme, c'est quasiment impossible de jouer par un temps pareil… »

« Et alors ? déclama Lena avec un mouvement théâtral du bras gauche. Si jamais il pleut durant les matchs, vous allez jouer comme ça ? »

« Mais enfin, même Indiana Jones n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortir vivant ! intervint Elisabeth qui opérait une furieuse ressemblance avec le Monstre des Marais. Il se serait noyé sous l'averse ou se serait enterré lui-même dans la boue… »

« Qui ça ? » coupèrent David et Sonia. Nathaniel ne savait pas non plus de qui parlait Elisabeth mais il avait jugé préférable de ne rien dire en présence d'une Lena courroucée. A en déduire au regard qu'arborait Thétis, elle était du même avis que lui. Grégoire se contentait d'observer la scène de son éternel regard inexpressif dissimulé sous ses mèches blondes.

Nathaniel avait déjà remarqué il y a longtemps que Lena était habituellement d'une nature calme et sincère, mais que son comportement se métamorphosait dès qu'elle endossait sa fonction de capitaine. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de la voir plonger dans une colère agressive et bruyante, parfois même de mauvaise foi.

Thétis s'avança d'un pas et, les yeux baissés et la voix pleine de remords, déclara dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Les autres jours seront plus propices à l'entraînement… Nous recommencerons demain et serons meilleurs, je te le jure… »

Personne ne pouvait jamais rien reprocher à Thétis lorsque cette dernière se mettait à plaider car son ton était sincère, et sa frimousse désolée, complètement adorable. Ainsi, même dans sa rage la plus folle, Lena ne put que répliquer d'un ton agacé :

« Il serait temps de vous bouger, nous sommes déjà en octobre... » Et tout le monde fixa le bout de ses chaussures, même David qui n'avait effectué jusque là que de retenir un fou rire dès qu'il croisait des yeux Elisabeth qui dégoulinait encore de boue.

Le rire est une maladie traître, imprévisible, et extrêmement contagieuse. Cette fois-là, elle frappa les malheureux joueurs qui durent se contenir d'exploser en hilarité.  Lena les chassa à force de hurlements et ils remontèrent les escaliers de marbre qui liaient les vestiaires avec le château. On entendit des rires se balader un peu partout dans le digne établissement durant trente bonnes minutes. Puis chacun se dirigea vers son étage, son couloir, sa chambre.

Nathaniel poussa la porte de chêne sur laquelle était gravés avec finesse les noms et prénoms des occupants de la chambre. C'était une pièce vaste qui contenait des meubles de bois clair où s'entremêlaient en décoration d'étroites gravures, représentant différentes scènes des découvertes magiques médiévales. On voyait très distinctement les charpentes du toit qui les abritait. Le plafond était bas, et la lumière du jour ne se trouvait filtrée que par cinq rondes et minuscules fenêtres situées à ras de sol. On y avait donc choisi des couleurs printanières et lumineuses. Près de chaque lit (qui se trouvaient au nombre de cinq), il y avait des objets trahissant l'identité de son occupant.

Le premier lit, juste derrière la porte, était celui de Nathaniel : des affaires de Quidditch, quelques photos où il posait avec son grand frère (Sébastien faisait souvent remarquer qu'ils devaient faire un concours de grimaces tellement leurs expressions étaient insolites), des vêtements éparpillés et un oreiller déplumé (relique de la dernière bataille de polochons en date).

Près du deuxième lit, celui qui logeait contre l'angle du mur, des livres de toutes sortes, moldus et sorciers, s'élevaient en piles impressionnantes. Il y avait également quelques parchemins et une plume trempée dans un encrier qui gisait sur un manuel d'enchantements. C'était la propriété de Sébastien.

Coincé dans un renfoncement du mur, face à la porte, le lit de Edouard Hurlelac était un véritable modèle de rangement : les draps, soigneusement pliés sur une couverture au blason de Beauxbâtons, étaient d'une couleur immaculée, les oreillers soigneusement étirés, les rideaux du baldaquin attachés méticuleusement grâce à une fine cordelette. Trônait au-dessus du lit un cadre blanc dans lequel ses parents, dignes et fiers, se tenaient dos droit et regard noble.

Puis, un nouveau contraste s'effectuait : à deux mètres de là, des cahiers se chevauchaient les uns les autres des parchemins roulés, dépliés, froissés roulaient sur, sous, à côté du lit. Ils étaient tous couverts d'une écriture irrégulière dont les lettres se bousculaient entre elles, comme en proie à de trop grandes émotions pour rester tranquillement couchées sur le papier. Rien d'autre donc que des textes et des poèmes n'apparaissaient au premier abord c'était le jardin de Charles Sandres.

Puis, le dernier lit, dans un coin de la chambre plus profond, plus sombre, tout contre une vieille armoire, il y avait le lit de Ildur Wernel. Les rideaux de son lit était toujours tirés, rien ne traînait sur sa table de nuit, ni sur son bureau. En fait, la seule preuve que quelqu'un occupait ce lit était l'immense malle noire à la serrure dorée qui était rangée contre le pied du meuble.

Nathaniel faillit se prendre les pieds dans les coussins blancs qui s'éparpillaient à travers toute la pièce. Sébastien était couché sur le tapis, plongé dans un livre d'enchantements. Edouard Hurlelac, à son bureau, finissait tranquillement une composition d'histoire de la magie tandis que Charles Sandres, assis en tailleurs par terre, couvrait des feuilles de son écriture passionnée –comme à son habitude.

Sébastien releva la tête quand il entendit son camarade entrer. Puis il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu partais pour un entraînement de Quidditch, pas pour l'Amazonie… » déclara-t-il.

Nathaniel éclata de rire et tira le tiroir de son armoire. Il en sortit des vêtements secs et une trousse de toilette.

« Une lettre est arrivée pour toi. » déclara Charles en relevant la tête de son carnet pour la replonger aussitôt. Il avait désigné des yeux le lit de Nathaniel. Au pied des rideaux du lit, une colombe aux ailes immaculées voletait gracieusement. Le jeune homme sourit. Venus, la colombe familiale, lui apportait des nouvelles de ses parents, grands-parents, cousins, frères et sœurs. Le domaine des Hurich se situait en Alsace, au beau milieu des deux frontières française et allemande. Toute la famille y résidait, exceptés Nina et Robert Hurich, soeur et frère aînés de Nathaniel, et Frenz Wernel, cousine de ce dernier et cadette de Ildur.

Nina, ayant brillé durant toutes ses études à Beauxbâtons, était partie à Londres dès ses diplômes passés avec succès, pour proposer ses services au Ministère Magique britannique.

Elle y était partie l'année précédente.

Robert, de sept ans l'aîné de Nathaniel, faisait le tour du monde depuis déjà deux automnes, envoyant mensuellement à sa famille des comptes-rendus très précis de ses découvertes.

Quant à Frenz, atteinte d'une maladie grave dès son plus jeune âge, suivait en secret des cours de magie par correspondance car elle avait obligation de loger dans un hôpital moldu.

            Nathaniel tendit son doigt à la colombe qui s'y agrippa et tendit sa patte à laquelle était accrochée un rouleau de parchemin. Nathaniel le prit, dénoua le ruban vert qui entourait sa lettre et la lut.

« _Mon cher fils,_

_            Je suis heureuse de savoir que ta rentrée s'est bien déroulée. Grande fut ma joie également d'apprendre le déroulement de ce tournoi de Quidditch contre l'académie de Poudlard nous supposons tous ici que cette nouvelle a fait naître en toi cette rage de vaincre que nous apprécions tant._

_            Robert nous a envoyé une lettre du Népal où il a pris connaissance de nombreux rites inconnus. Il te transmet chaleureusement son bonjour._

_            Nina aussi t'envoie son affection. Elle est très accaparée par son travail et ne peut beaucoup nous écrire._

_            Pour ma part, je reste à la maison où je vaque à mes occupations ordinaires, tandis que ton père part chaque jour plus tôt, et rentre chaque jour plus tard. La santé de ta grand-mère s'améliore et cela nous tranquillise. Je crois que je vais mener à bien l'organisation d'une fête pour me désennuyer. Vois-tu, rien de bien extraordinaire ne s'est déroulé depuis ton départ…_

_            Tout le monde ici espère ta réussite et t'encourage dans cette voix._

_                                   Bonne chance, Nathaniel, _

_                                                                                              Eva Hurich     _                        »

Nathaniel sourit. Les lettres de sa mère se ressemblaient toutes.

Mais une autre feuille se déroulait.

« _Salut Nat !_

_            Vivement les vacances. Ici, l'ennui est de mise. Paraître joyeux ne récolte qu'un murmure satisfait de mère comme si elle ne s'en réjouissait nullement malgré ses paroles, ou alors un cri strident de grand-mère qui déclare « ne trouver aucun repos dans cette maison ! »_

_Les domestiques ont trop peur de mère pour oser désobéir à ses ordres de silence et de tranquillité. L'air est tellement pesant que je tousse dès que j'entre dans le salon, ou que j'erre dans les couloirs. La seule pièce vivable, c'est la cuisine. Là-bas, les gens ne chuchotent pas, ils parlent. Et ils ne restent pas immobiles comme glacés par le froid, non, ils marchent !_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point l'envie de retourner à Beauxbâtons est forte pour moi ! Si si, mon cher, c'est possible, de vouloir retourner étudier. Au moins, là où tu es, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire._

_            Je continue – très vaguement mais je les continue – mes études, mais ici, elles ne prennent qu'un aspect ennuyeux et morbide. Bref, je passe plus de temps à promener en forêt qu'à la maison._

_            J'envie Robert et ses découvertes, et ferais tout pour suivre Nina en Angleterre. Bien que mère le nie, je sais que notre grande sœur y est pour des affaires très importantes. Ma conclusion : peut-être y risque-t-elle sa vie, mais elle bouge, elle._

_            Donc, pour continuer sur la lancée de ma première phrase, vivement les vacances. Tu n'as pas intérêt à rester à Beauxbâtons sinon je t'étranglerais à juste raison. Tu reviendras à Noël, vu ?_

_                                                                                              Pierre, désemparé, en détresse, en attente de la permission du valeureux étudiant_

_P.S : Ah si, un peu d'aventure. J'ai rencontré une déesse qui se baignait dans le lac, hier matin. Même dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, elle doit posséder quelques talents de sorcellerie car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle dès que je ferme les yeux._

_P.S 2 : Mes bonjours à Ildur. Et aussi à Sebastien. Encourage ce dernier de ma part pour les cours d'enchantement. Rougeau ne m'a jamais aimée non plus, et ça m'a pas empêché d'obtenir la note maximum à cette épreuve à force de ténacité._

_P.S 3 : Frenz suit son traitement. Elle va de mieux en mieux._

_P.S 4 : Tu pas venir ici à la Toussaint ?                                                                              _»

Nathaniel plia la lettre et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Souriant, il réfléchit un instant. Rien ne changerait jamais là-bas. Il se tourna alors vers le coin sombre de la chambre.

« Eh, Ildur ! T'as le bonjour de Pierre. Frenz va mieux. » Le silence régna près du lit.

« Et… Nina ? »

Nathaniel arbora un sourire dédaigneux.

« Elle va bien. » assura-t-il. Puis il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Sébastien soupira.

Il ne connaissait que trop les liens qui nouaient Nathaniel et Ildur dans cette profonde aversion mutuelle.

« Ah ! La pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber ! » s'exclama Charles Sandre d'une voix enjouée.

Edouard courut vers le mur et s'accroupit pour ouvrir une fenêtre à ras de sol. Un rayon de soleil balaya la salle.


	5. Prince

Tout d'abord… un gigantesque remerciement à Tilicho, la fière et grande beta-reader qui me corrige tous mes chapitres depuis le début. En plus, elle y met du cœur et beaucoup de sérieux. Mieux encore ! Elle ne se plaint (presque) jamais ! La beta-reader idéale, quoi ! ^_____^

Merci à tous les reviewers ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir plusieurs réactions suite au chapitre 4… Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas de ne pas avoir beaucoup de réponses : il y a tellement de fics désormais qu'il est impossible de répondre à toutes…

Sybille : Merci à toi pour tes compliments. En fait, les 5 premiers chapitres étaient déjà écrits et publiés sur un forum, il m'était donc impossible de changer le cours de l'histoire et le contenu des chapitres… J'espère que tu as trouvé la descriptions des personnages dans les différents chapitres.

Alana : Je sais, j'ai tardé mais je viens juste de découvrir comment convertir mes fichiers word en html… Mais ça ressemble à de l'esclavagisme ! Tu m'attacherais à mon bureau pour que j'écrive, ou quoi ? Non mais vraiment… ^____^   (Reveanne va bien ?)

Lily : Merci beaucoup. Mais le mot « talent » est à discuter…

Lyra Parle d'Or : Heu… je continue, je continue… Ne t'énerve pas ! ^_^   Merci énormément à toi. En effet, on devrait forcer les gens à mettre des reviews à chaque fic… Ca serait cool pour les auteurs ! 

Sora-Lin : je t'ai menacéerevolver sur la tempe de mettre un review alors c'est normal que t'en laisses un… )    Merci à toi ^_^  (non, pitié, pas la torture… argh… argh…)

Tinkerbell : De l'imagination ? j'en ai plein :D     Ca dépasse de ma cervelle tellement j'en ai ! (beurk…)   Oui oui, je continue… Merci à toi !

J'aimerais aussi vous informer que :  
1.   Je pars en voyage du 12 au 23 mai, donc je ne pourrais pas bosser mes chapitres…  
2. Les chapitres 1 à 5 étaient déjà tous écrits. Les autres mettront donc plus de temps à arriver.

Merci encore ! Merci infiniment ! (eh oh, Neko… calme, calme…)

**Beauxbâtons**

Chapitre 5 : _Prince_

« Définir la magie blanche… LOUP ! »

Sébastien sursauta. A ses côtés, Nathaniel fronça les sourcils.

« Heu…. La magie blanche est la forme de magie la plus forte, c'est à dire qu'elle n'est pas neutre, au contraire de la majorité des sorts que nous utilisons… Elle ne peut agir que par une concentration d'éléments et de mouvements purs… et uniquement sur un phénomène qui provoque l'horreur dans l'âme de quelqu'un… »

Mlle Rougeau daigna écouter la réponse qu'elle avait exigé.

« Il existe quatre formes de magie : la neutre, la noire et la blanche. Ces deux dernières sont contraires, mais la magie blanche est néanmoins plus puissante. C'est une réunification de magie pure et de vérité absolue. La magie blanche n'agit que face à la noirceur des évènements, qu'elle soit de cause magique ou ordinaire. »

De la pendule accrochée au-dessus du tableau résonna un léger bruit de clochettes.

L'enseignante soupira.

« Très bien, nous n'aurons jamais fini à temps. Vous me résumerez le chapitre de votre manuel sur la magie blanche pour la prochaine fois. La face d'un rouleau de parchemin suffira. Loup, vous me ferez un devoir détaillé sur l'adjonction des corps magiques – de trois à cinq rouleaux. »

Sébastien déglutit difficilement. Avec quoi remplir trois rouleaux sur un sort que l'on pouvait définir en une dizaine de lignes à peine… ?

« Je vous prierai de ranger la salle avant de vous enfuir. » ajouta le professeur alors que la moitié de la classe se trouvait déjà dans le couloir.

La dizaine d'élèves restant vociféra mais tous se mirent rapidement à faire voler chaises et tables afin de reconstituer la classe en ses quatre rangées six chaises.

« Mais il n'y a rien à dire sur le sort d'adjonction des corps ! » s'exclama Circé.

Sébastien acquiesça tandis qu'il avalait sa bouchée de viande. La main de Gabrielle vint de poser sur la sienne dans un geste compatissant.

« Tu peux le dire ! » répondit Sébastien.

« Cette prof est complètement dérangée, si vous voulez mon avis. » déclara Nathaniel tout en scrutant son ami.

« Tu n'étonneras plus personne en disant cela ! » lança Sébastien avec un sourire moqueur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas !, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Circé et Gabrielle qui le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Je survivrai à ce devoir ! Et puis, je sais m'y faire, maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! »

« Tu crois que vas tu trouver… ? » interrogea Gabrielle.

« Il faut que je mette la main sur la liste des gens pour qui ce sort a mal tourné, et les cas assez étonnants qu'on a pu voir au cours de ce dernier millénaire. Avec un recensement de ces personnes, j'arrive aisément à emplir trois rouleaux de parchemin. » assura Sébastien.

« Quel devoir stupide… »

Un silence s'établit à la table, rompu uniquement par le cliquetis des couverts de Sébastien –qui demeurait le seul à manger – et bercé par le brouhaha de la salle à manger.

« Il y a des montagnes de choses à dire sur les adjonctions des corps magiques. »

Ils se retournèrent vers le fond de la table. Adelanda observait le plafond.

« Non seulement tu as les cas étranges et les accidents, mais aussi le symbole de ce sort. Je croyais que nos études s'étaient assez avancées pour que vous puissiez comprendre que l'apparition de la magie n'était pas un malencontreux hasard, mais bel et bien des centaines de signes et sensations qui se sont enchaînées les unes aux autres. Dont les symboles. La magie résonne dans chaque atome et chaque vibration. Y compris chez les moldus, même les plus vides et inconscients de ceux-ci, car la sorcellerie est une réaction physique et chimique omniprésente, et chacun contribue à sa force tant qu'il existe, a existé ou existera. »

La sorcière se leva et disparut dans la foule de ses camarades. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu' Ildur, qui avait été assis en face d'Adelanda et resté inébranlable durant le discours de celle-ci, se redressa de son siège.

« Il y a également les potions d'adjonction, si ça peut t'aider. »

Il se volatilisa, laissant à la table de chêne quatre personnes abasourdies.

« … Chloé… »

Oui… ?

«Chloé… Chloé … »

Où est-ce que je suis… ? Où suis-je ? Où… ? Aïe. J'ai mal. J'ai très mal… Ca… Ca tire dans tout le corps… ça élance… ça passe dans le sang, puis dans les muscles… ça va jusqu'à comprimer l'air, à gonfler mes poumons de sang… aïe.

J'ai mal. J'ai très mal… J'essaye de parler, il faut que j'essaye…. Un vague raclement de gorge… Rien de plus… Je n'arrive à rien de plus.

Oh, mon dieu, j'entends mon cœur battre, mais il n'est pas sous mes côtes, oh, loin de là… il est… sous ma main gauche ? Oh, dieu du ciel… Je le sens battre… Juste sous mes doigts… C'est quoi ce souffle contre mon cou… ? Oh, de grâce… oh, merci, ce n'est pas le mien… quelle âme peut charitable que la mienne… j'ai l'impression que sa peau est tellement fine que je vais la transpercer et réellement avoir son cœur sous mes ongles si je fais un mouvement. Il… il parle… ?    Je m'appelle… comment je m'appelle déjà… ? Ah, oui. Chloé. Et lui ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu… Earl?  « Le prince » ? C'est joli comme prénom… Ce n'est pas français… ce ne sont pas des sonorités auxquelles je suis habituée… Prince, je ne vous vois pas… Il y a trop d'ombres… Pas de lumière… pas de lumière… je vous devine plus qu'autre chose… Prince, je vais vous avouer un secret… J'ai peur du noir.

Adelanda se réveilla en sursaut. Trempée de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, ses doigts s'agrippaient à son drap comme si ce dernier était le Sauveur même. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si profondément dans le tissu qu'ils atteignirent également sa paume, et lorsque enfin elle desserra son étreinte, quelques minces filets de sang s'écoulèrent sur sa peau blanche et en maculèrent son bras. Dans sa gorge s'étouffa un sanglot. Elle passa rapidement sa main indemne sous ses yeux pour en débarrasser les perles de larmes et de sueur.

Un bras de la Lune s'était faufilée par-delà les lourds rideaux bleutés qui dissimulaient la fenêtre, et éclairait en quelques faisceaux certains coins de la chambre.

Adelanda repoussa ses draps et couvertures, mit deux pieds à terre et tituba, le couloir étroit étouffant sa présence, jusqu'à la salle de bain commune.

Elle fut d'abord aveuglée par l'éclat des moult lampes et bougies qui s'allumèrent dans un même souffle. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur une tablette de marbre, et actionna le robinet d'eau froide. Le jet limpide en découla immédiatement et elle coinça sa tête dans le lavabo, sous le flux rapide. L'eau imprégna ses cheveux, s'insinua dans ses oreilles, immergea son visage et le col de sa chemise.

A cette onde se mêlait ses propres pleurs, acides, salés.

« A… Adelanda ? Tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Circé résonna dans un écho bourdonnant. L'interpellée ferma le robinet et se tourna vers sa camarade. Circé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux défaits, les lèvres dessinées dans un murmure inquiet, son regard brun teinté d'anxiété.

Adelanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle plongea son regard pâle dans les yeux vivants de Circé. Cette dernière la fixait, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Et puis, tu es trempée… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu vas attraper la crève… »

Elle marcha vers une étagère et en déploya une serviette au blason de Beauxbâtons qu'elle tendit à Adelanda.

« Essuie-toi le visage et les cheveux avec ça… »

Adelanda posa la serviette sur ses cheveux imbibés d'eau.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Circé. Cette dernière fit un signe négatif de la tête. Adelanda distinguait nettement deux pommettes rouges qui jaillissaient de sous ses cheveux châtain.

J'ai mal… j'ai de plus en plus mal… Prince, vous sentez ma douleur… ? Vous la sentez ? J'ai la vôtre à porter en fardeau… Mais m'avez-vous en revanche dépossédé de la mienne ? Prince, prince, je vous implore… vos yeux brillent, les miens sombrent… votre peau se reforme, la mienne se décompose de seconde en seconde… Mais tuez-moi… tuez-moi enfin… Prince… croyez-vous en Dieu ?

« Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais d'insomnie ! » déclara Circé tandis qu'elle offrait à Adelanda un nouveau pyjama (encore au blason de Beauxbâtons… tout ici était donc frappé à l'écusson de l'académie ?)   Cette dernière scruta son amie. 

« Je ne souffre pas d'insomnie. »

« Cauchemar ? »

Adelanda enfila le pyjama à rayure.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Prince… Prince… vous m'entendez ? Prince ? Prince… Prince, où êtes-vous ? Oh, c'est tellement sombre ici… Prince, pitié, répondez… je n'entends plus votre souffle, Prince… Je ne le perçois plus…je ne saisis plus votre présence… Prince ? Prince ?

Prince ?

Prince ? Prince ?

« Prince… »

« Quoi ? »

Adelanda passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Rien. »

Vous ne me croyez pas, Prince…. Mais un jour, vous verrez… un jour enfin, vous réaliserez à quel point les étoiles brillent… un jour, vous scruterez les montagnes à ma recherche… et un jour, vous porterez sur vos genoux meurtris un enfant… un enfant qui rira… qui aura vos yeux… il sera tout blanc, tout pur, il ne connaîtra ni la souffrance ni la tempête ni l'ombre…

« Bonne nuit Adelanda… »

L'interpellée ne répondit pas. Elle se glissa dans ses draps et s'enfonça profondément dans son matelas. Elle n'était même pas épuisée. Elle ne connaissait pas l'épuisement.

Un jour, Prince, un jour, mon ventre s'arrondira… il deviendra pâle comme la lune ! Et encore plus tard, j'aurais en mon sein l'enfant de la perfection, qui ne saura jamais ce que c'est que de subir les affres du froid ou de la tristesse, encore moins du désespoir. Il protégera son âme… sa seule âme…

« Prince, revenez. »

Elle sera fille. Je lui ai déjà donné un nom.

« Revenez, oh, revenez… »

Elle s'appellera Adelanda.


	6. Note de fin de fanfic

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée durant l'écriture de cette fanfic. Même si relativement peu de personnes ont posé de reviews, je sais cependant, par l'intermédiaire du téléphone ou de Messenger, que beaucoup l'ont lue, et souvent, mon univers leur a plu.

Néanmoins, j'arrête cette fic ici… J'ai lu l'Ordre du Phénix dès sa sortie, et je suis désormais dans l'incapacité de continuer cette fic. Peindre les réactions de Harry le rendrait incroyablement pâle et neutre après le spectacle que nous offre J.K.Rowling dans ses pages.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fic sur le tome 6 ! (le titre est encore inconnu, mais le chapitre est déjà bien avancé ! :o)

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie, et à bientôt !

Neko


End file.
